Mi reflejo 2
by CollinsShepard
Summary: Stiles está muerto. Pero su antepasado más antiguo quiere traerlo de vuelta. Stuart y Dave unen fuerzas para traer a Stiles a la vida; para así crear el ejercito más grande de doppelgängers que ha pisado la tierra. Mientras tanto, Derek quiere a su novio de regreso, pero cuando vuelve de una manera en que no esperaba, es posible que no pueda aceptarlo.
1. Prólogo

_Responder a todos._

Hubo un tiempo, a los cinco años, vivió con su tía Connie en la granja familiar. Todos los días lo levantaba a las seis de la mañana con sus gritos histéricos. Hoy, no era la voz de Tía Connie lo que lo despertaba.  
La alarma golpeó los oídos de Stiles cómo un balde de agua fría. Se sentó de golpe en su cama, Scott y Matt, sus compañeros de habita, también parecían aturdidos desde la litera.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y Daniel Lahey, el consejero del edificio masculino, apareció en el umbral con su cara roja y una vena gruesa sobresaliendo de su cuello. Stiles se preguntó qué pasaría si la apretaba lo suficiente.  
— ¡Todo el mundo, fuera del edificio!—les gritó.  
¿Acaso era un simulacro? El internado Beacon Hills siembre planeaba simulacros de emergencia, a horas muy tempranas de la mañana. Stiles salió, Matt detrás de él. Scott casi se cae al intentar bajar de la parte superior de la litera.  
En el pasillo, un montón de chicos arrastraba sus pies, con caras cansadas y adormiladas. El mar de personas era casi desesperante. Estiró su cuello para ver si encontraba a Jackson, Liam, o Boyd: sus compañeros de equipo; pero era difícil con todas las personas aglomeradas en el estrecho corredor.  
— ¿Qué hora es?—le preguntó Scott a su lado.  
Stiles tanteó sus bolsillos, pero no sintió el pequeño rectángulo que llevaba todos los días—Deje mi teléfono en la habitación.  
— ¿Y tú reloj?  
— _Pff_ , nadie usa relojes ahora.  
Le era complicado dar un paso sin poder chocar con alguien. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, justo a su lado izquierdo, divisó la figura de un chico que jamás había visto: ojos verdes, y cabello negro. No lo conocía, Stiles sabía todos los nombres de cada alumno en Beacon, pero ese muchacho no estaba en su base de datos.  
A diferencia del resto, el chico usaba una camisa blanca, jeans, y zapatos enlodados, mientras que los demás aún estaban en ropa para dormir.  
Antes de poder observarlo más, Scott lo arrastró hasta las escaleras.

El caminó al edificio de las chicas no era largo. Sin embargo, el sueño presente hacía parecer diez segundos cómo una eternidad. Lo único que lo mantenía espabilado, era el hecho de que Isaac Lahey, hijo de Daniel y bufón designado del internado, siempre tropezaba de una manera graciosa y lo hacía reír.  
Por desgracia, Isaac también era parte del equipo de natación, uno de los mejores de hecho. Pero su personalidad friki siempre lo volvía objeto de burla para todo el mundo.  
Al llegar, una gran cantidad de chicas estaban reunidas a los pies del edificio. Una camioneta negra también estaba presente. Era de noche, pero podía leer las grandes letras amarillas «Morgue de California.» Su corazón dio un vuelco.  
¿Morgue?  
El resto de los chicos también pareció captarlo, porque los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La única vez que Stiles vio una camioneta funeraria, fue cuándo su abuelo sufrió un infarto frente a sus ojos y murió en el suelo de su propia casa. Nunca fue el mismo, pero el incidente había activado una malicia y frialdad creciente en él.  
Pensó en algunas chicas que conocían ¿Allison, Kira, Heather, La perdedora Stacy? Incluso Lydia, su novia. No quería pensar lo peor, pero debía ser realista. Al acercarse hasta la multitud, una imagen que jamás olvidará pasó por sus ojos: el grupo se abrió y dos hombres salieron empujando una camilla; en ella, algo descansaba dentro de una bolsa blanca. De nuevo, Stiles no era estúpido, era un cuerpo. Pero ¿De quién?  
Sus dudas se disiparon cuándo vio al decano Reyes sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, la cual habían abierto. Se veía diferente, normalmente era un hombre con temple de acero. Siempre estaba firme y seguro; ahora, estaba llorando en uno de los asientos. Se veía frágil.  
¿Erica? No, no podía ser ella. Pero si no era ¿Por quién más lloraría el decano?  
Los dos hombres metieron la camilla en el vehículo, el decano se derrumbó sobre la bolsa. Alguien abrazó por detrás a Stiles.  
Se volteó, y Lydia estaba sujetándolo mientras enterraba su cara en él. Pronto, sus lágrimas llenaron su ropa.  
—Stiles, gracias al cielo—sollozó con la voz rota.  
La camioneta rugió y se puso en marcha. Cuándo desapareció por el camino, los llantos de las muchachas se hicieron más fuerte. Por otro lado, los chicos continuaban confundidos. Igual que él. ¿Dónde estaban las demás chicas del equipo?  
—Lydia ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién murió?  
Ella siguió llorando. Balbuceó algo, pero no entendió muy bien qué había dicho.  
—Muy bien todos. Necesito que guarden la calma—Stiles oyó la voz de Claudia Stilinski, su madre y consejera en el edificios femenino, flotando sobre los llantos—. Deben organizarse. Esto es serio, acaban de matar a una de las nuestras. Formen una fila.  
Varios segundos, minutos, puede que horas, pasaron antes de asimilar lo que su madre dijo. Entonces lo notó: la puerta corrediza rota, el hecho de que Allison (A quién apenas notó) lloraba desconsoladamente en rincón alejada de las demás, y la ausencia de una persona específica.  
Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, en el grupo de los chicos. Sintió cómo dos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por detrás y lo alejaban de ella.  
—Tú vienes conmigo—le dijo Jordan Parrish a su espalda.  
Unos coches policiales habían arribado, y el sonido de las sirenas se unió al de los llantos, murmullos, además del de alarma. Sus oídos iban a explotar. Lydia trató de agarrarlo y mantenerlo junto a ella, pero Jordan jaló con más fuerza.  
—Todos los estudiantes que no estuvieron presentes con las chicas, al momento del... asesinato—su madre comenzó, alzando las manos—, será llevado al auditorio e interrogado por el jefe John—decir que también era su esposo, parecía inapropiado—. Ahora, acompañen a los policías y...  
Se oyó un _ping_ en la distancia. Todos guardaron silencio. Luego, el sonido del cantar de unos pájaros, y una canción de _Celine Dion_ rompieron el silencio. Cómo un efecto dominó, todos los teléfonos emitieron un ruido. Los tonos sonaron en discordia, pasó un segundo y todos tenían sus celulares en mano; Jordan incluido.  
Muchos gritaron, otros produjeron sonidos similares.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó. Todos estaban tan sumergidos en las pantallas, que no le hicieron el mínimo caso—. ¿Qué es? ¡Quiero ver!  
Jordan, con un rostro inexpresivo, giró su teléfono y lo pegó a su cara. Tuvo que retroceder, y esperar a que su vista se ajustara, para poder apreciar bien lo que mostraba.  
 _Stiles Stilinski.  
Scott McCall.  
Allison Argent.  
Lydia Martin.  
Jackson Whittemore.  
Kira Yukimura.  
Malia Tate.  
Heather Connor.  
Liam Dumbar.  
Isaac Lahey.  
Vernon Boyd.  
Erica Reyes._  
Los nombres brillaban en la pantalla. Uno debajo del otro, en lista. El último nombre estaba tachado. Se dio cuenta de que todos formaban parte del equipo de natación.  
— ¿Qué es esto?—le preguntó a Jordan.  
El seguía sin expresión alguna en su rostro—Eso vamos a averiguar—le afirmó antes de agarrar su brazo y meterlo a la patrulla.


	2. Primera cita en el paraíso

Primera cita en el paraíso.

Estaban en el parque. Él y Stiles, el frío de diciembre apenas se sentía. Derek estaba acostado en el césped, con sus palmas bajo su cabeza, igual que una almohada improvisada. Stiles sostenía sus rodillas mientras hacía flexiones.  
—Me siento cómo una máquina de ejercicios humana—dijo Stiles.  
—No eh escuchado que te quejes cuando ejercitamos por la noche—le respondió guiñando un ojo. —Además, no haces la gran cosa: sólo sostienes mis rodillas.  
Stiles apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas—No me gusta cuándo haces ejercicios. Me encanta tú cuerpo y todo, pero eres aburrido cuándo ejercitas.  
Derek enarcó una ceja. Sin aviso, flexionó su abdomen y besó a Stiles en los labios. Se quedaron así unos segundos, luego bajó.  
— ¿Eso fue aburrido?  
Stiles estaba completamente rojo. Golpeó una de sus rodillas— ¡Hay gente viendo!—susurró.  
Derek miró a su alrededor: una mujer alimentaba a su bebé con un biberón, una pareja caminaba por la acera tomada de la mano, y un anciano leía el periódico sentado en uno de los bancos. Apenas se movían, parecían maniquíes.  
—No creo que les importe—respondió al fin.  
Stiles se levantó, y le tendió una mano—Quiero comer algo, vamos.  
Lo sujetó. Cuándo se paró junto a él, le dio un abrazo fuerte. Quería sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, saber que estaba con él. No sabía exactamente qué pasó luego del baile, pero no había escuchado nada sobre Stuart o el Scott-Bestia. Todo parecía en su lugar.  
— ¿Y eso por qué fue?—le preguntó Stiles al separarse.  
Derek agarró sus manos—Gracias por ser tú.  
Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido— ¿De nada?—respondió más en tono de pregunta.  
Eso.  
Era su inocencia, la ternura que lo volvía loco. Quería sostenerlo y nunca soltarlo. Era él, de Derek; y Derek de Stiles. Se pertenecía el uno al otro. No quería perturbar eso.  
Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, su mano sosteniendo la de él— ¿Cómo está Malia? ¿Cómo lleva... esto?—le preguntó.  
Stiles arrugo su boca—No lo sé. No la eh visto—respondió sin mirarlo. —Creo que está bien, supongo.  
A decir verdad, el tampoco recordaba la última vez que había visto a los otros. Los últimos días estaban borrosos, cómo si se hubiese saltado las semanas anteriores.  
— ¿Crees que llueva?—Stiles le preguntó.  
Miró al cielo: una nube blanca flotaba sobre ellos. Era gigante, casi intimidante; las nubes negras significan tormenta, generalmente, las blancas no representan nada, Perón ésta parecía diferente. Gorda y brillante, daba la impresión de que iba a explotar.  
Cómo si reaccionara a sus pensamientos, un viento feroz los azotó. Derek cubrió sus ojos. Oía cómo el aire los rozaba. Su camisa se había levantado, y apretó la mano de Stiles. Cuando se destapó, sólo vio blanco, un espacio blanco y brillante, igual que si se hubiese transportado a un lugar desierto. Pero aún sentía a Stiles.  
Cuándo su vista se ajustó, reparó en que seguían sobre Beacon Hills. La misma calle, el mismo parque, los mismos árboles, sólo notaba un detalle.  
— ¿Está... congelado?—dijo en voz alta.  
Las hojas estaban cubiertas de hielo escarchado, había hielo delgado en el suelo y ventanas de algunas tiendas.  
— ¿Derek?  
Miró a Stiles: estaba temblando, tenía bolsas rojas bajo los ojos, su boca desprendía un vaho gélido al respirar, y su piel... su piel estaba congelándose.  
— ¡Stiles!  
Él se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras frotaba sus brazos. Derek lo miraba perplejo. Las personas a su alrededor también tenían piel de hielo, se dio cuenta de que no tenían cara. La mujer, el anciano, la pareja; sin boca, nariz, u ojos. No tenían rostro.  
Entró en pánico.  
—Derek, tengo frío—le dijo. Su voz temblaba, igual que todo su cuerpo.  
—Stiles, Stiles vas a estar bien—lo abrazó y apretó contra su pecho—déjame llevarte al loft. T-te daré sopa caliente, vamos.  
Intentó jalarlo, pero no se movía. Parecía adherido al piso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no tenía frío, no sentía nada en absoluto ¿¡Por qué no sentía nada!?  
—Usa la magia. Haz una bola de fuego ¡No lo sé!—le gritó inconscientemente.  
Stiles soltó un ruido apenas audible—N-no puedo. No siento las manos.  
Su piel comenzó a agrietarse cómo vidrio. Escuchó el sonido del hielo rompiéndose y volvió a abrazarlo.  
—Por favor, Stiles. Déjame ayudarte ¡Vamos al loft!  
No se movió. En cambio, Derek vio cómo toda su piel, ahora azul, se llenaba de grietas. Antes de notarlo, el cuerpo de Stiles se rompió en pedazos y se escurrió por entre sus brazos. Gritó. Las partes cayeron al piso.  
— ¡No!  
Se quedó sin tiempo para hacer algo cuándo abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba en el parque, ahora sentía la temperatura escasa del lugar. Estaba temblando, y respiraba agitadamente. Experimentó un dolor intenso en su mano. Estaba en una habitación oscura, tumbado en el suelo y sin fuerzas. Veía una familiar puerta de acero frente a él; recordó que estaba encerrado.  
—Ya casi termino—dijo alguien a su lado.  
Dave, el extraño psicópata que lo raptó en el baile, le dijo sonriendo, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo. Sostenía un cuchillo que goteaba un líquido rojo de la punta. Tardó un segundo en saber que era sangre. Su sangre. La mano le dolía porque lo había cortado.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó Derek con voz débil. Era difícil mirar a Dave: tenía los ojos, boca, nariz y orejas de Stiles. Igual que Stuart. Pero había algo diferente en Dave; podía sentir una maldad más desarrollada, más oscura.  
—No te preocupes—le respondió—, créeme: te gustará.  
Derek dejó caer su cabeza, su mejilla impactó contra el suelo frío. Sus párpados se sintieron muy pesados, al cerrar los ojos, sólo escuchó una cosa:  
—Vamos a resucitar a Stiles.


	3. Derek desatado

Derek desatado.

En un mundo perfecto, Stuart estaría muy muy lejos de Beacon Hills, disfrutando de un mojito con la única persona a quien de verdad quería. Usando su magia cómo quisiera y sin tener que preocuparse sobre cómo arruinar la vida de alguien.  
Bueno, ese no era el caso.  
—Apresúrate—Dave le ordenó.  
Estaban en el cementerio del pueblo, intentando revivir a la persona que mató sólo hace unas horas. Stuart ni siquiera se había cambiado el traje que usó en el baile y todavía sentía los efectos de respirar aquella gran cantidad de humo.  
Arrastraba sus pies por la tierra, sin ánimos de hacer nada. Sí, mató a Stiles y sí, sometió a un puñado de adolescentes por completo. Pero existía algo en Dave, algo que lo volvía un cachorro sumiso cuando estaba con él.  
Las lápidas se alzaban cómo dedos de granito que buscaban escapar de la tierra. Una ponía «Cecille Moon 1977-2006» en letras cursivas y otra decía «Will y William Pourte 2000-2001» Ninguno tenía una fecha de muerte actual.  
— ¿Podemos parar?—le dijo a Dave.  
Él se volteó, lo miró severamente—Ya casi estamos, sólo faltan...  
—No. Me refiriera a parar con todo esto. No quiero a Stiles vivo.  
— ¿Estás seguro? Es tu hermano.  
Stuart desvió la mirada. En el baile, Dave aseguró que él y Stiles eran hermanos gemelos. No podía aceptarlo. Más bien, no quería aceptarlo: por años, siempre fue él «Stuart el huérfano» contra el mundo. Nunca pensó en la remota idea de tener alguna familia biológica; clara que, sus madres le dijeron que sí la tenía, pero era difícil pensar en individuos a los que jamás vio.  
¿Y un hermano? Definitivamente no.  
Desde el truco con el muñeco, hasta hipnotizar a todos, Stuart odió a Stiles en todos los aspectos. Su padre, su familia, sus poderes ¿Por qué él nunca tuvo eso? En cambio, el cincuenta por ciento de su vida fueron ancianos enfermos aprovechándose de su cuerpo.  
—Él no es mi hermano—le aseguró.  
Continuaron, Dave susurró un «Lo que digas». Sabía la mayor parte de su plan: recargar el cuerpo de un lobo celta con el poder de Stiles (Incluso luego de morir, sería más poderoso), pero el resto sólo era una mancha borrosa. Pero debía admitir que ayudarlo era un poco genial.  
—Si Stiles... «Regresa» ¿Será un zombi?—cuestionó, haciendo comillas en la palabra.  
Dave siguió caminando y contestó sin mirarlo—Los zombis no existen.  
Algunas ratas sonaron a la distancia— ¿Entonces un vampiro?  
—Tampoco son reales—se detuvo. Analizó un momento y dijo—: bueno, tal vez. Pero no será uno de ellos.  
Stuart decidió guardar silencio. Hablar con él era cómo hablarle a esos personajes amargados de la televisión que siempre tienen una expresión neutral en el rostro. Su actitud le recordaba vagamente a Derek.  
—Mi parte favorita fue cuando mordiste su labio—soltó Dave repentinamente.  
— ¿Perdón?  
Sonrió—Ya sabes ¿En el gimnasio? ¿Tú y Stiles? Lo besaste, pero mordiste su labio.  
Una débil imagen apareció en su cerebro. Recordaba ese día. — ¿Viste eso? ¿Cómo?—también recordaba que solo dos personas podían saber de ello. Él y Stiles, por supuesto.  
—Vi todo, en realidad—metió las manos en sus bolsillos. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar de nuevo. Un efecto único de Dave—. La vida de Stiles parece una novela mal escrita. El drama con Derek ¡Y cuándo Malia le gritó en el baño del conserje! Dios, eso fue único—se estaba riendo. Realmente riendo. Una lágrima se asomaba por los bordes de sus ojos.  
Ahora, la temperatura estaba tan baja que incluso veía du respiración. Se maldijo por no traer un suéter.  
— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Por favor—le pidió mientras frotaba sus brazos con las manos.  
— ¿El qué?  
—Siempre que estoy contigo, hace mucho frío y dejas esta... cosa cuándo caminas—señaló la estela de hielo que seguía las pisadas de Dave a todas partes.  
Se encogió de hombros—No puedo: es una especie de castigo. De todos modos, no me molesta y si no me estorba, a ti tampoco.  
Stuart soltó un gruñido. Desventajas de ser secuas: debes hacer lo que diga el líder. Lo aprendió con Jennifer.  
—Debes seguir adelante, ella no volverá—le dijo Dave. Se quedó paralizado.  
— ¿Cómo...?  
—Habilidades de doppelgängers: podemos leer la mente del otro.  
El camino ya estaba cubierto por nieve muy blanca. Nunca, tampoco cuándo estuvo en Minnesota, había visto nieve de aquél color.  
— ¿De verdad?—le pregunto—. No sabía que podía hacerlo.  
—Sólo aquellos de mente fuerte pueden lograrlo. —respondió en un tono de superioridad que lo irritó.  
«Sólo aquellos de mente fuerte pueden lograrlo» repitió en su mente. La habilidad de Dave para hacerlo enojar, era muy grande. Claro que no podía poner objeción a nada de lo que dijera, sería una paleta humana antes de hacerlo.  
Se detuvieron en un lugar bastante profundo del cementerio. Un enorme ciprés se alzaba sobre ellos, parecía viejo pero muy estable ¿Habían cipreses en California? Lo iba a investigar luego. Las hojas estaban salpicadas de copos y un halo sobrenatural lo rodeaba. Dos tumbas sobresalían de sus costados.  
—Llegamos—anunció Dave, contemplando el enorme árbol frente a ellos. Era intimidante, cómo ese gigante de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas que sus madres solían narrarle por las noches. Claro, eso fue antes de escaparse.  
— ¿Aquí?—le preguntó. Dave tenía la mirada clavada en la misma posición—Collehn está en el auto. ¿Por qué no lo trajimos? Estamos lejos.  
Dave rodó sus ojos—Deja de llorar. No es importante, no aún ¿Ves esas lápidas?—dijo señalándolas—Ese es nuestro objetivo.  
Una de ellas decía «Caleb Holloway «1989-2013» y la otra «Stephen Thomas 1900-2015» Ambos nombres parecían conocidos. Buscó en sus recuerdos, pero no recordaba nada de ninguno.  
—Ven, ayúdame a despertarlos.  
Dave caminó hasta ambas tumbas. Sus pasos eran decididos y llenos de confianza; Stuart había visto ese caminar antes de llegar a la casa de Mason, significaba que algo iba a ocurrir.

—Derek—oyó al otro lado de la puerta—. _Psst_ , Derek.  
No se movió.  
Su espalda estaba apoyada al frío metal de la puerta «Vamos a resucitar a Stiles».  
Estaba muerto. Stiles estaba muerto.  
Tan sólo hace unas horas, había experimentado el mejor momento de su vida con él. Recibió una bala en el pecho, peleó contra su mejor amigo; todo por él. Y ahora había muerto.  
— ¡Derek!—susurraron de nuevo.  
Se levantó. Las puertas eran de hierro, con una abertura en la parte de arriba, dividida por barras verticales. Observó a través de ellas: al otro extremo del pasillo, en otra celda, Scott asomaba su rostro por entre los barrotes.  
—Hey—dijo. Derek gruñó y volvió a su posición anterior— ¡No!—escuchó, pero no hizo caso.  
Claro, no era sorprendente que Scott también estuviera aquí. Lo habían atrapado con él, cuándo intentó llevarlo a la veterinaria en la patrulla ¿El sheriff también estaría cerca? Probablemente. ¿Cómo tomará la muerte de su hijo? Realmente, esperaba no ser él quién le diera la noticia.  
—Derek, no seas un niño—Scott dijo—, sé lo que pasó. Pero van a traerlo de vuelta ¿No los escuchaste? Stiles va a volver.  
El asunto era que él no quería.  
Tal vez no entendía el asunto de la hipnosis, pero seguramente le había quemado el cerebro a Scott. La última vez que se vieron, intentó arrancar su piel con los dientes. Fue la primera vez que vio tan descontrolado al alfa... a cualquier hombre lobo, en realidad. Ninguno había perdido el control cómo lo había hecho él.  
Pero el punto era que, si Dave y Stuart querían traer a Stiles desde los muertos, no era para nada bueno. La herida en su mano aún palpitaba, igual que el sueño que tuvo. Por un momento, todo parecía perfecto: Stiles y él, en el parque; incluso con toda esa nieve, eran felices. Ambos. Pero después la tormenta se había hecho fuerte y todo se echó a perder.  
—Va a estar bien—susurró una última vez.  
Derek no lo creía.  
Era Stuart de quién hablaba. El Stuart que mató a Lydia, el Stuart que lo encerró en la habitación de Stiles y el Stuart que hipnotizó a toda la escuela. ¡Por Dios! Nada estaba bien.  
Tenía que hacer algo. Quería tener a su novio entre sus brazos y apretarlo, sentir que estaba con él. Pero no si eso significaba que sus malvadas copias iban a someterlo a unas tramposas condiciones.  
Fue él quien revivió a Lydia, seguramente había otros brujos que hicieran lo mismo por Stiles; lo único que debía hacer era encontrarlos. Pedirles, rogarles o incluso extorsionarlos para que lo hicieran. Sí, ¿Quién decía que sólo Dave y Stuart podían lograrlo?  
Decidido, se levantó del suelo y retrocedió. Bien, debía concentrarse: la puerta era bastante gruesa. Si quería abrirla, tenía que pensarlo bien. No tenía llave, así que debía romperla ¿Pero cómo? Apretó sus puños, se posicionó y embistió la puerta.  
Produjo un ruido sordo, su hombro dolió. Se veía igual, ni siquiera se abolló. Respiró, esa era su única opción. Retrocedió de nuevo, y cargó un placaje, pero ésta vez con una sola palabra en su mente «Stiles». Volvió a emitir el sonido, cuando la vio, tenía una pequeña abolladura donde produjo el golpe. Inconscientemente, sonrió. Lo estaba logrando. Hizo lo mismo otra vez.  
Una vez.  
Dos veces.  
Tres veces.  
 _Pum, pum, pum._  
La última oportunidad, ya estaba cargado de adrenalina, el sudor corría por su piel y bañaba la ropa que usó durante el baile. Sus ojos se encendieron, el nombre volvió a su cabeza «STILES».  
Golpeó la puerta, y la misma cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Ignoró los llamados de Scott, mientras salía y seguía el rastro de hielo derritiéndose en el piso.


End file.
